


last cigarette (i'll savor it)

by sungchanery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shotgunning, ish??? not Entirely, just johnjae lovin the thrill of a robbery, robbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchanery/pseuds/sungchanery
Summary: It is always the last thing Jaehyun hears before he hits the gas, Johnny’s voice. Johnny’s laughter mixed with the angry roaring of his old car engine, that he would recognize anywhere.It’s the first time sirens break the sound of it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	last cigarette (i'll savor it)

**Author's Note:**

> henlo ? [polite cat face]
> 
> i didn't expect this to be my first nct fic to be very honest, but amongst the sea of nct wips sitting in my google docs, this was the most self indulgent, and this is my Brand, so i have to keep it up . also, it really helped me get out of a what-the-fuck mindspace and some Mental Distress Business, so it deserves to be here first, i guess 
> 
> the fic is loosely inspired by robbers by the 1975, and the title is from bon jovi's last cigarette . 
> 
> hope u enjoy :D

“Go, go,  _ go _ !” 

It’s the last thing Jaehyun hears right before his one foot leaves the clutch and his other hits the gas, the car roaring with life before it takes them out of the parking lot and away from this damn gas station.

He tries to speak, but he realises that he’s laughing; he is laughing so much, and Johnny is too, his head tipped back on the headrest and his eyes closed, face scrunched in mirth. Or is this what adrenaline does to you? He will never distinguish between the two.

“You should have seen his face,” Johnny speaks when they’re almost half a mile away. “He almost shit himself. He called me  _ sir. _ ” 

“Weird time to remember his manners,” Jaehyun lets his own laughter die down just to focus properly on the road even though driving is deeply ingrained in his brain crevices by now. He lets himself relax against the driver’s seat, belatedly noticing that every nerve of his is still on edge. Even after such a long time, he will never get used to the rush it brings. That’s why he keeps doing it. Why  _ they  _ keep doing it. Johnny is still restless next to him, his leg fidgeting, knee hitting the dashboard because he never really fits properly in this damn seat. 

“They all remember their manners with a gun against their temple, Jaehyun,” Johnny scoffs, hands ruffling through the contents of the black duffel back on his lap, frayed on the edges from being thrown around too much. A wicked smile settles on his face and Jaehyun doesn’t miss it, he mirrors it. 

They don’t do it for the money, but money is a neat plus out of it. It feels good, sort of like a memento, something material to remain when the afterglow of adrenaline leaves their bodies. Jaehyun likes money, but Johnny, Johnny likes cigarettes. 

“Marlboro? Come on, John.”

Johnny playfully hits his shoulder without a care about him being the driver and all, just unwrapping the protective plastic from around his white cigarette pack, golden edges, grotesque images and the usual  _ “smoking contains arsenic, look at this busted ass lung picture”  _ warning message on it, never keeping anyone from smoking, really. He looks at it like a prized possession, like it’s a fucking Oscar Award, and maybe, in a weird, wicked way, it is. For Johnny, this means that he won. That they won, that they’re safe. 

“I’m gonna smoke the fuck out of these,” Johnny takes one cigarette out and puts it between his lips, chapped and left to their own devices through a rough winter cold wise, but Johnny doesn’t care about his own lungs, so his lips aren’t much of a concern either. He reaches into the dashboard drawer and fishes out his zippo lighter, the one he saves for occasions like these, stingy with the fluid inside. He claims that his grandpa would want him to keep it intact, like he did in his time, but really, who bothers changing fluids to a lighter older than themselves. Jaehyun gets it. It looks fucking hot in his hands, so he doesn’t complain. 

(He wouldn’t complain if Johnny asked him to light something on fire with it either, damned be the fluid. He trusts Johnny; he would put all his faith in those lighter holding hands.)

“Fuck, that smells like lung cancer,” Jaehyun inhales the smoke Johnny lets out and it’s always the same, burning, bitter, leaving something awful but so familiar on the roof of Jaehyun’s mouth. He hates it, but he can’t help but chase it, lips parting and head tilting, Johnny holding the cigarette for him to take a drag. Nothing changes, it  _ really  _ is awful, but it tastes like Johnny. Johnny kisses him once and briefly, getting the drag he gave him back, giving Jaehyun another taste of what he wants, just for good measure. Jaehyun’s eyes leave the road for a second but he doesn’t need to look anyways; he’s driven on this highway a hundred times, and this is just one of them. 

  
  
  


When the duffel bag hits the floor of their apartment, Jaehyun’s back hits the door, Johnny’s nicotine clad fingertips on his tongue and his thigh between Jaehyun’s legs, reminding him that  _ this _ is his prize. Stealing brings him on the edge of his seat, the pang of his heart when Johnny jumps in the car from the open window, safe and sound and with a wide grin plastered on his beautiful face, unparalleled. Nothing lights him up on fire like Johnny’s skin on his, though. He feels like that damn stolen cigarette when Johnny kisses him, his lips the flame burning like fire from the old, passed down lighter, and nothing this nasty should ever feel  _ this  _ good. 

“I’m gonna fucking shower you with these,” Johnny’s voice is lilting with pride as he pushes Jaehyun on their mattress, messy sheets and a single crossword puzzle left unfinished next to the pillow. Jaehyun takes his shirt off and when it leaves his head and touches the floor his vision fills with green and his ears fill with Johnny’s snickers, soft paper against his bare skin, hundreds of dollars surrounding him. Johnny’s floundering the bag above their heads, making it rain as he promised, and Jaehyun’s dick twitches underneath the rough material of his worn out jeans. 

They’re not much; but they do the trick. Johnny stares at Jaehyun’s body against the green sheet of dollars on their cheap floor mattress and the sheer contrast of this sight makes him swear, but he got what he wanted, so when Jaehyun pulls him down from the collar of his shirt and into a heated, teeth clacking kiss, Johnny touches him like he wants to reward him. 

  
  
  


It is always the last thing Jaehyun hears before he hits the gas, Johnny’s voice. Johnny’s laughter mixed with the angry roaring of his old car engine, that he would recognize anywhere. 

It’s the first time sirens break the sound of it. 

“Fuck, Jaehyun,  _ fuck,  _ drive  _ faster, _ ” Johnny’s eyes are stuck on the rareview mirror, wide and scared and full of something Jaehyun has seen before. It’s the glint that never leaves them, that the mention of a robbery makes it even more blinding, even more addicting. Jaehyun thinks that maybe that’s another reason he does this. Just for that flame like glint. “How did they even know?”

Jaehyun’s foot is firm on the gas and this time the road seems never ending, this time he can’t look away from it when Johnny speaks. They always get away with it, they keep it careful, hassle free. The bandana tied around Johnny’s face saves him every time, without a single miss, the gun secured next to his hip and under the waistband of his tight jeans a pact of silence between him and the person behind the counter. It always works. It’s foolproof. Until it isn’t.

“How the fuck should  _ I _ know, Johnny?  _ Fuck, _ ” his palms are wet against the steering wheel and it slips out of them once when the sirens don’t stop or fade. The car swerves, but he saves it last minute.

“Don’t kill us now, Jaehyun, that would be  _ really  _ fucking lame,” Johnny speaks and then he  _ laughs _ , and Jaehyun decides that it goes well with the perpetual ringing in the distance. Johnny goes well with danger, and Jaehyun’s body reacts to it like it always does; with heat coursing in his veins. 

“What did you get?” 

Johnny’s eyes leave the mirror just to stare at Jaehyun and the sirens grow louder. 

“Come on, John, what did you get? You always ask for something.”

It dawns on Johnny and it’s beyond Jaehyun how he finds it cute even now, the little  _ “ah”  _ he lets out as his hand reaches in the bag just to take out a packet of cigarettes; white and red, like a forbidden sign, like a plea for them to not light them up. 

“Think they’ll be lucky?” Johnny grins, all teeth and gums, fingers working on the wrapper already like a habit.  _ Lucky Strikes.  _ The irony of it pulls a chuckle out of Jaehyun’s throat. 

“Light one up, we’ll find out.” 

  
  
  


Smoke fills the car as the sound of sirens fills the space around them, and Jaehyun rolls the windows up just to keep the lethal cloud in. Johnny is heavy on his lap; he is too damn tall for this, crouching over Jaehyun’s body to press a kiss on his lips, his head threatening to hit the roof of this old car that has always taken them home. 

It takes them home one last time, the engine blaring even with the car stopped and parked, even with Jaehyun’s feet just resting on the pedals. His hands exchange the steering wheel for Johnny’s thighs and his eyes exchange the road for that loved glint of his, strong as ever, like its fluid will never run out.

“I’d better stick to Marlboro,” Johnny jokes and Jaehyun shuts him up, shotgunning the smoke out of his lips, letting it cloud every sense of his, wishing it could do the same for the sound that means it’s over. It does nothing for it; he can hear the police cars coming to a halt and a voice telling them to  _ come out _ , he can see blue and red flashing behind his eyelids, he can feel the gun barrel when he runs his fingers on Johnny’s hips. It's grounding.

He reaches up and he covers Johnny’s lips with his bandana while cigarette holding fingers cup Jaehyun’s face and fabric covered lips slot on his; and Johnny laughs, because the kiss still tastes the same. Johnny’s other hand slips the zippo in Jaehyun’s hoodie pocket.

“Don’t let it run out,” Johnny says right before he takes his bandana off, tying it around Jaehyun’s face, Johnny’s scent and Lucky Strikes taking over. 

When the car door opens, for the first time, there’s change. But the fabric on Jaehyun’s lips and the weight in his pocket sets his body alight all the same. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> u can find me [here](https://twitter.com/yeekiies) !! :D


End file.
